paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and troublesome Experiments
Disclaimer: I do not own any Lilo and Stitch related content which belongs to Dinsey. It was a warm and sunny day and Chase and Skye were on their way back from the store with a bag groceries when they saw their neighbor John cleaning what looked like small orbs. Chase: Hey John what got there? Said Chase asking John about what he was holding. John: Oh, hey you two, I didn't see you there. Skye: So John what are those thing? John: Well if you really must know come by my house later, oh and bring Ryder and the other pups. Chase: Alright, see ya later. Later that day Ryder and the pups showed up at John's house as they were instructed at first they were both nervous and happy. Rocky: Wow I can't help, but feel kinda happy that John going tell us about things you saw him holding. Just then the door was opened and John showed up looking very happy to his friends. John: Well hello my friends it is so good that you came when did because I have someone I've like you all to meet. Rubble: That's great to hear John so who they? John; Alright then Jumba, 625 you come out! Said John called out to Jumba who was in the kitchen. Jumba: Alright, you don't have to yell. Said Jumba who step out of kitchen with a large ham. Zuma: Dude, whose your big friend? John: This is my boss Jumba and Experiment 625. As soon Jumba and Experiment 625 walk into the room Ryder and the pups sat as John explained how Jumba was formerly evil genius which led Jumba to talk about the Experiments and they agreed to let each pups take care of two Experiments each for two day 1 that will get along with the pups and the other not so much the list: Chase would take care of Experiments 275 & 262 Skye would take care of Experiments 149& 323 Rubble with 062 & 199 Rocky with 010 & 501 Marshall with 113 &110 Zuma with 133 & 520. Jumba: Alright you all should the experiments will not attack you, I hope. Said Jumba acting as if he knew that there was chance one of them could get hurt. 625: Hey what did you just say? Jumba: Ha 625 please to be shutting up now. Said Jumba trying to keep 625's mouth shut. 199: Well looks like I got something to look forward to later.. 149: Can it big nose I'm not happy about this. Said 149 poking 199's nose showing that she something to hide. 262: Why that are going to miss your boyfriend 150? Said 262 making fun 149 who punched 262 right out. 149: Does that answer your question? John: That reminds me here a gift from 150. Said John hand the gift to 149 who proceed to read the note on the gift which reads: Do not open until tonight. Skye: Awwww that is so sweet even if seems weird at the moment. 149: I know 150 can be a sweetheart when he wants to be. John: Alright, you should all get going before it gets dark. Ryder: Thanks we sure will. Just moments after Ryder and the pups had left with the experiments the container went off in the kitchen, but unknown to Jumba the was not work as it normally did and to make maters worse experiment 625 was put in charge of fixing the container which had been shooting experiment pods for week each one more horrible than the last with the shink being filled with water. Container: Warning experiments 251 and 258 have activated primary functions: binds together incompatible individuals and sonic annoyance. Jumba: What! How did they get out?! John: Jumba, I can explain if you let me. Said John trying not to make his boss Jumba mad mainly because he was not so easy going knowing that even 1 of his creations let alone 2 of them were on the loose. Jumba: Then do explain why my little creations are the run. John: Okay I didn't wanted have to tell you like this, but the container hasn't been working right. Jumba: Why did not fix it then? 625: Well see John told me to try fix the container and I did my best and your not buying it are? Said 625 seeing Jumba "I not going trust my lazy experiment" look. John: Look the important thing is that we find both experiments before they cause problems for everyone that are unlucky enough to come a cross. Said John trying to calm Jumba down while shaking at thought of having either Jumba or worse 625 with him with 251 running wild. 625: Alright me and Jumba will stay here and try to fix the container. With the fact that even with Ryder and the pups out harm way for time being he where to start looking for the experiments. Meanwhile at the pups were starting to get to know the experiments without knowing what they were designed for, of course many of the experiments were more than happy to enjoy themselves and much to the surprise of the experiments 275 had tried tickle Chase once since she seemed more interested in listening to experiment 110 who at the time was talk poor Marshall's leg off. 110: Wow actually you don't seem to first person or living creature that has listen to me for last 3 years and you I'm actually glad this will last for two days which is more for me to be away from experiment 031 who between you and me can be real pain. Marshall: Wow you sure do talk fast for little guy. Said Marshall with a giggle. Just then Chase walked into the room to chat 275 who was sitting quietly not making noise. Chase: Hey, 275 you wanna? Asked Chase trying get 275 notice him for even second. 275: (Nods in agreement and pointing to Chase's pup house.) Chase: You want me to meet you in my pup house? 275:(Nods and she hops over experiment 323 who she ask for 1 feather.) 323:(Nods yes plucks 1 of his feathers and hands to 275 knowing what she wanted it for.) 275 then goes Chase's pup house with a bag in 1 hand and the feather in the other hand and the moment she get in the pup house she open her bag pulls out blindfold and reveals the feather and places next to blindfold. Chase: So you want tickle me? Said Chase with a nervous, but happy grin on face. 275:(Nods and hands Chase the blindfold and helps him put blindfold on and she grabs the feather and she rolls Chase onto his back exposing his belly which she then proceeds stroke with the feather.) Chase: Hahahahaastoplease. Said Chase trying to make 275 stop tickling him as quickly as possible. 275:(Stopped tickling Chase noticing he was having trouble breathing and stopped very quickly knowing that he was just a little making it that tired so just and sat there until Ryder called out to the pups along with the experiments.) As soon the pups heard Ryder called them for dinner they Ryder expect has prepared something, but the experiment know who cooked meal very. Ryder: Alright pups dinner will be out in couple minutes. Just then experiment 062 who has a very big smile on his face holding a big platter which was a giving off a wonderful smell which was revealed to be full meal that looked like as good as it smelled. 062: Here this is my best meal ever made. Said 062 putting the meal on the table seeming very as he pulled cover off platter reveal what looked so good had everyone in mouths water which he passed each pups along the experiments a helping of the meal he had prepared. 262: Thank you 062 I'm sure that your cooking skills have only gotten better than the last time. Said 262 before taking the first bite which he seemed to be enjoy every last bite of the meal. Skye: Wait you're cooking experiment 062? 062: Well what can I say it is what made for after all. Said 062 blushing. After everyone finished eating diner, Marshall along with experiments 110 & 113 decided going for walk only minutes in the walk they notice Mayor Goodway and Mayor Humdinger were stuck together and that John was speaking with them. John: Alright Mayor Goodway did either other get good look at what did this to you? Asked John trying confirm if they saw which way went experiment 251. Mayor Humdinger: Yes actually I did get good, it was yellow with red eyes. John: Alright did you see which way it went? Mayor Goodway: Yes it went to the north. Said Mayor Goodway pointing to north. Just then Marshall walked to John with 113 running to catch up with 110 in his hand. Marshall: Hey John what are you here so late? Asked Marshall knowing that John would rather stay in at night. John: Oh hey Marshall because out getting groceries. Said John holding a bag acting nervous walking to 113 who was very quite. 113:(Waves to John.) John: Marshall you know there is something experiment 113 can help with. Said John touching 113's shoulder which was a signal that John often used with 113 to let him know to use his powers. Experiment 113's horn then light up causing a car drive right through a mud puddle creating wave of mud. 110: Oh no. Said 110 pulling out a tiny umbrella and opening it just as the mud wave hit both Mayor Goodway and Mayor humdinger along with Marshall covering them all with mud expect John 113&110. After five minutes of wiping off the mud Mayor Goodway noticed the sticky slim on their arms had come off and as way of saying thanks she walk 113 who acts nervous. Mayor Goodway: Awww, you are just too cute 113. Said Mayor Goodway scratching between 113's horn which not only flips 113's horn upwards, but also catches 113 off guard. 113:( Smiles while his horns lights up.) Just then a bush rustles revealing experiment 258 smiling when it see John's face it whistles calling 251 who 258 had ran into by a stroke luck. John: There you two are. Said John stretching out his arms. 258:John! Said 258 playing back a recording of John's name while running to John along with 251. Soon after John was able to regain control of both experiment he then brought them both back to his house which he was expecting to be greeted by Jumba and experiment 625, but when he opened the door what he saw was a room filled with illegal genetic experiments each one causing all sorts of trouble. Jumba: Get back here 221! Said Jumba chasing experiment 221. John: Jumba get over here right now! Screamed John acting very mad at the sight of his house with a large amount of Jumba's experiments running wild and destroying his home. Jumba runs over seeing that John has returned with both the experiments that had gotten out. Jumba: You are back, sorry about mess. Said Jumba putting down the net he had been chasing 221 with. John: Jumba did fix the container? Said John still little mad, but worried that Jumba didn't fix the container. Jumba: Of course, I did the container is working fine, now. John: Alright then why is my home filled with experiments? Said John knowing that something went wrong. 625: Alright, I'll tell you that Jumba forgot to drain the sink and the container kept shooting out more experiment pods which were all activated. Said 625 walking over to John with experiment 322 in next to him. Jumba: Actually there were only 79 experiments activated. Said Jumba with smug look on face. 322: News flash big hips there are 81 experiments here you forgot to count them. Said 322 pointing to experiments 251 & 258. John: Either way we need get them all under control, before they break everything in my house. Said John trying not to choke experiment 322. Jumba: I have already thought of a way to keep them under control. Said Jumba revealing a boombox and a tape with a song that would calm all the experiments down. John: A song that's your big idea?!?! Screamed John seemingly getting ready to hit Jumba over the head. Jumba: Just watch. Said Jumba putting the tape in the boombox and hitting the play button. As Jumba start the song Aloha E Komo Mai began to play which made most of the experiment calm down, well expect the experiments that were asleep. John: Okay first of all Jumba you always find ways to surprise me, second of all get them all somewhere that they can't destroy my house. Said John trying not hide the fact he was worried that 1 of the experiments was going to destroy his home. After all the experiments were rounded up and put in laundry room John and Jumba both went to bed hoping that nothing could go wrong. Meanwhile at the lookout everyone was asleep, expect for experiment 149 who decided that now was the perfect time to open her "gift" from 150 in the kitchen. 149: Finally I thought they would never fall asleep, but now that they're all asleep time to see what chaos I can cause. Said 149 open the box which held the experiment pods for 031, 029 and 120. Unkown to 149 Rocky had gotten up due to a strange noise which was caused 010 who had been up cleaning. Rocky: 010 why up so late? Asked Rocky questioning why 010 was up. 010:(Points to a mess left behind after dinner.) Just Rocky was about speak he heard something kitchen went to investigate only to experiment 149 dropping three experiment pods into the sink activating all the experiments. 149: Well looks like I have bit more to do. Said 149 putting on 029. Back at John's house John was fast asleep when the container went off. Container: Warning Experiment 029 has been activated primary function: King maker, gives it's wearer power of command over all living creatures. John: Jumba get in here now! Screamed John acting very scared. Jumba: What with loud yelling? Said Jumba with a yawn and taking sip of his coffee. John: Just look at the container. Said John pointing to the container. Jumba: Oh, so that is problem. Said Jumba acting like nothing bad could happen. Just then the container went off again. Container: Warning experiment 120 has been activated primary function: Foils enemy plans. Jumba: That might be bigger problem. Said Jumba acting very nervous. John: Alright, so how do stop them? Jumba: Ha you make it like experiment 120 can be stopped. Said Jumba with a large grin on his face. John: Wait that gives me a idea. 625: Ah earth to captain crazy, 120 will any plan to stop him. Said 625 with confused look on his face. John: That's just what I want. Said John walking over to his work bench and pulling the blueprints for a device he was working on. The next day pups and Ryder came back to John's house with the experiments behind them all being controlled by experiment 029 who sat proudly on the head of 149 who was being followed by experiment 031. Jumba: Alright time to get you back where you belong. Said Jumba standing in front of John's house holding a device which he put down in front of experiment 120. Almost immediately 120 tried mess the device up which back fired and the device activated opening to reveal a large cage which was dropped on top of 149 and the experiment she had activated. 149: Hey what did you do 120?! Screamed 149 getting ready to choke experiment 120. John: He fixed the device that I been working on for last 2 mouths.